Afternoon Sunshine
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Mpreg! Remembering a haunted pasted is both a gift and a curse. However, both partners knew it was their troubled pasts that brought them both together and gave them each a new life with the other and a miracle of blessings towards them in a special form.


Afternoon Sunshine

"I always knew that we belonged together for an eternity, since our contrasting yet melding personalities' were perfectly fit for each other. However, I was also in a denial stage to what was so obvious for the longest of time because I didn't believe that way to the both of us. Even especially during the war were in together against Lord Voldemort and his faction of followers called Death Eaters who reigned terror to our community in hopes for pureblood elitists to take control and strive for blood purity while the leader looked for his immortality and a way to escape death." Harry wrote in his journal, "I always knew we belonged together because when we would come across each others paths somehow; my heart will quicken immensely all of the sudden and it would race as my lower bodily functions reacted to him in a way no others had allowed me to react to at all. Most of all though; because I knew that I secretly wanted him and that I desired him, just as he secretly did with me. Or so I learned after the war was over with and we finally got together." Harry Potter continued to write inside of his journal.

"Our love for the other though...it was sort-of forbidden by standards for a few reasons; however, my partner was damn persistent in getting what he wanted and not letting someone else take that from him either." Harry smiled as he wrote again fondly, "He gave up everything he had in his life just to be with me every day at every moment after the war was done with. I'm not certain I understood why he did this, but nonetheless, I am glad he did, or else I may never have healed fully from the trauma the war caused me, as no one else like him would've understood my wounds I suffered from." Harry sighed in remembrance as he wrote of the past, "I never really truly understood his desire for me nor his want of me until now a few years later. I never really understood what he could ever see in me after the war was over and maybe because I was seen as a broken-hearted war hero by that point, and wanted little to do with the public around me." He wrote with sadness in his emerald eyes as he remembered his past relationship before this.

Lord Harry James Potter continued to write of his past and the war he had determinedly gone through because of Albus Dumbledore in a much worn leather bound and black colored journal that had seen some better days as he continued to write daily for his thrapy to overcome the ordeals he endured. Harry was sitting on his patio bench of the two story home he and his husband had bought for themselves after the war ended and they had married in the late spring time sunshine of the month of May last year. His left hand was absently and gently rubbing over his swollen abdomen with a gentle and caring caress as he felt their child tenderly kick at his hand that was rubbing his belly, letting Harry know that the child knew he was there. His husband had been shocked to learn that he was with child, just as he had been when they had found out. Harry, who had been raised in the muggle world, was more shocked than his husband had been by the news. He hadn't known that men in the Wizarding world could even conceive if they were powerful enough to do so. Harry still couldn't believe that they would have their very own little one in three months time from now.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sliding glass door open and he vaguely guessed that it was their patio door since they were the only ones who lived where they did for miles around with only a single floo connection that was heavily warded and monitored by the two elves who lived with them.

"Harry?" A kind-of panicked sounding voice called out to him.

"Yes?" Harry answered back softly, but loud enough for the other person to hear him with.

His husband had followed the voice and appeared in front of him with relief inside of his eyes, "There you are...I was getting worried when I couldn't find you within the house." He admitted freely

"I'm alright; I just wanted to enjoy some of the late May afternoon sunshine this afternoon." Harry smiled at his spouse.

His husband nodded in immense understanding of this want because Harry had been confined to the house for the first three months of his pregnancy to make sure the baby was stable and would survive to full-term, since male pregnancies were still very rare in their world today.

"You have to be careful though, Harry. You are now six months along with our child and anything can go wrong at this point in time." He said gently to him as he sighed in dismay

Harry smiled congenially at his spouse for his apparent concern for him and their unborn child's health and well-being, "I know that, and I am being really careful out here. I promise." Harry smiled at him

His husband sat comfortably on the bench next to him as they watched the sun set over the horizon for the day until the moon and stars took full precedence in the skies over their heads.

"I love you so much Harry, and I don't want anything to happen to you or our child." He sighed, "Please promise me to remember to be careful." He asked of him.

"I love you as well Drake, and I promise that I will remember." Harry smiled as he leaned his head onto his shoulder

While they gazed at the first stars of the evening and as both wizards were thinking of their future that was ahead of them now with this child from their union together, both were contemplating if things in their world would ever return to normal after so many years of war and despair. They both hoped so.


End file.
